Whom Gods Destroy
Streszczenie thumb|[[Marta, Orionska niewolnica]] Kirk i Spock przesyłają się do ośrodka Elba II i zostają tam powitani przez doktora Dr. Cory, gubernatora kolonii karnej. Ten wyjaśnia, że właśnie przybył mu jeden więzień. Garth z Izar. Kirk wspomina, że Garth to legendarny kapitan Floty, który później oszalał. Dr. Cory zabiera Kirka i Spocka do celi Gartha, gdzie odkrywają oni, że jest w niej zamknięty prawdziwy Dr. Cory. W tym momencie Garth przybiera swą właściwą postać i otwiera inne cele, uwalniając szalonych więźniów Elby II. Po ogłuszeniu Spocka i wywleczeniu go z korytarza, Kirk zostaje zamknięty w celi z prawdziwym doktorem Cory który wyjaśnia, że Garth nauczył się zmieniać swą strukturę molekularną i może wyglądać jak każdy człowiek. Garth przekształca się w Kirka i idzie do pokoju transportu, mając zamiar przejąć kontrolę nad ''Enterprise'' i poszukać zemsty na swej byłej załodze. Scotty, który tymczasowo dowodzi Enterprise, żąda od "Kirk" hasła: odpowiedzi na ruch szachowy: "Królowa na D3", ale Garth nie zna właściwej odpowiedzi. Mówi Scotty'emu że tylko go sprawdzał, a potem wpada we wściekłość i powraca do swej właściwej postaci. Zrozumiawszy, że nie dostanie się na Enterprise bez właściwego odzewu, Garth zaprasza Kirka i Spocka na kolację, ale powiada, że gubernator Cory nie jest na liście gości. Po zakończonym przyjęciu Garth każe przynieść fotel rehabilitacyjny, zmodyfikowany tak, by sprawiał ból. Gubernator Cory zostaje posadzony w fotelu i poddany torturom. Kirk odmawia podania odzewu, a Garth jego z kolei sadza w fotelu. Po sesji tortur Kirk zostaje umieszczony w separatce, gdzie Marta próbuje go oczarować. W pewnym momencie popada w paranoję i próbuje pchnąć Kirka nożem, tak że ten zmuszony jest bronić się przed nią. Marta wyjaśnia, że Kirk jest "jej kochankiem, więc ona musi go zabić". Nagle zjawia się Spock, który przy użyciu Vulcan nerve pinch pozbawia ją przytomności. Spock i Kirk idą do pokoju transportu, gdzie Spock próbuje namówić Kirka do podania odzewu. Kirk odmawia i żąda, by to Spock go podał. Ten cofa się i mierzy do niego z fazera. W tym momencie transformuje się w Gartha i ujawnia, ze to miał być podstęp. Fazer, który dał Kirkowi, był oczywiście nienaładowany. W końcu prawdziwy Spock zjawia się, a Garth momentalnie przybiera postać Kirka. Walczą ze sobą obaj, podczas gdy Spock próbuje zgadnąć, który z nich jest prawdziwych kapitanem. Gdy walka ustaje, Kirk woła do Spocka, by ogłuszył ich obu. Spock strzela do fałszywego Kirka i ściąga z Enterprise oddział ochrony, który zaprowadza porządek w ośrodku. Więźniowie wracają do cel, a Garth zostaje umieszczony na fotelu rehabilitacyjnym (w jego właściwej wersji) i zostaje poddany leczeniu uspokajającemu. Gdy ma już wrócić do celi, spostrzega Kirka i pyta spokojnie, czy się znają. Kirk odpowiada, że nie i Garth zostaje odprowadzony. Wpisy w dzienniku * Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5718.3. Enterprise jest na orbicie planety Elba II, z trującą atmosferą, gdzie Federacja założyła ośrodek dla niereformowalnych, chorych psychicznie przestępców z całej galaktyki. Przywozimy im rewolucyjny lek. Z jego pomocą będzie można wyeliminować choroby umysłowe... na zawsze. Przesyłam się tam z Mr. Spockiem, by dostarczyć lek doktorowi Donaldowi Cory, gubernatorowi kolonii. '' Pamiętne cytaty "''Królowa na D3." : - różne postacie "Królowa na B1." : - odzew "Panowie! Macie oczy, lecz nie widzicie! Galaktyki poddadzą się nam! Władza bez granic! A Federacja chce, żebyśmy tłoczyli się tu jak mrówki w kopcu...!!!! Ale ja nie jestem owadem! Jestem... Panem Wszechświata! I muszę zająć swą dziedzinę!" : - Garth do Kirka i Spocka "Jestem najpiękniejszą kobietą na tej planecie." "Jesteś "jedyną" kobietą na tej planecie, ty głupia krowo!" : - Marta i Garth "Zabierz łapy od Kirka, ty zdradzieckie stworzenie!" : - Garth, do Marty "Czemu nie mogę po prostu odstrzelić mu ucha?" "Przestań, Marta. Mr. Spock pomyśli, że jesteśmy niegościnni." : - Marta i Garth "Jest moim kochankiem i muszę go zabić!" : - Marta do Spocka o Kirku "Kłamstwa! Same kłamstwa! Jesteście największymi kłamczuchami, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałem!" : - Garth "Jest pańska, jeśli pan sobie tego życzy, kapitanie." "Oh, uh... Dziękuję. To, uh... bardzo wspaniałomyślne." : - Garth i Kirk, o Marcie "USUŃCIE STĄD TO ZWIERZĘ!!!!" : - Garth o Spocku "Kapitan Kirk, jak sądzę." : - Spock, po ogłuszeniu "lorda" Gartha Zza kulis Scenariusz * Tytuł odcinka został wzięty ze sztuki Euripedesa (cytowanej przez Henry Wadsworth Longfellowa): "Kogo bogowie chcą zniszczyć, temu przede wszystkim odbierają rozum" (In Latin: "Quem deus vult perdere, dementat prius."). * Wystrój azylu przypomina bardzo ten z Dagger of the Mind, aż po "fotel bólu". * W swym pamiętniku I Am Not Spock, Leonard Nimoy pisze, że zwracał producentowi uwagę na to podobieństwo. * Kirk mówi Spock że wątpi, czy król Solomon zaaprobowałby wolkański sposób na rozstrzygnięcie, kto jest prawdziwym Kirkiem. Później oni dwaj i Dr. McCoy, spotkali Salomona (nieśmiertelnego człowieka, urodzonego jako Akharin a obecnie używającego nazwiska Flint) niedługo potem w Requiem for Methuselah. * Kirk określa Spocka jako swego "brata" a Spock zgadza się z tą interpretacja ich przyjaźni. Kirk zwraca się do Spocka jako do swego "brata" ponownie w . * Słowa Spocka "Captain Kirk, I presume?" są aluzją do sławnej kwestii badacza Henry'ego Mortona Stanleya (1841-1904) do Davida Livingstone'a (1813-1873) podczas ich spotkania nad jeziorem Tanganyika w listopadzie 1871: "Doctor Livingstone, I presume?". Aluzją do tej sytuacji jest też tytuł odcinka serii Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Doctor Bashir, I Presume. * Choć lekarstwo prawdopodobnie podziałało, nigdy potem nie zostało użyte. W późniejszych odcinkach TOS, załoga Enterprise napotkała chorych psychicznie (jak Dr. Sevrin z odcinka The Way to Eden i Janice Lester z odcinka Turnabout Intruder), ale nie użyto wobec nich przedstawionego tu specyfiku. W dodatku Elba II jako azyl dla chorych psychicznie była jedną z ostatnich tego typu placówek, gdyż później w Star Trek wspominano już tylko o nich, jako o "Federacyjnym Wariatkowie" z i w Star Trek: The Next Generation, odcinek Frame of Mind. Mogło to być właśnie określenie placówki Elba II. * Nazwa Elba II jest aluzją do ziemskiej wyspy Elba gdzie został uwięziony Napoleon I. Chodziło o zaznaczenie podobieństwa między Garthem a Napoleonem, którego Garth zresztą wymienia między wielkimi, którzy upadli. Inne informacje * To jedyny odcinek, w którym Spock wykonuje symultaniczny Vulcan nerve pinch na przedstawicielach dwóch różnych ras. * W tym odcinku człowiek (Garth) stosuje Vulcan nerve pinch gdy udaje Spocka, choć możliwe też jest, że Marta jedynie udawała omdlenie. * Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, Tellaryci w TOS zawsze mieli trzy palce, nawet w tym odcinku. Odcinek The Lights of Zetar jest jedynym w TOS, gdzie widzimy Tellarytę z pięcioma palcami. Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk Oraz * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i: * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Steve Ihnat jako Garth * Yvonne Craig jako Marta * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Richard Geary jako Andorianin * Gary Downey jako Tellaryta :i: * Keye Luke jako Donald Cory Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli de:Wen die Götter zerstören en:Whom Gods Destroy (episode) es:Whom Gods Destroy fr:Whom Gods Destroy (épisode) ja:宇宙の精神病院（エピソード） nl:Whom Gods Destroy Kategoria: odcinki TOS